


maybe this is... peace.

by rangerdanger985



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ... - Freeform, DBH Summer Exchange, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Gift Fic, Hope you enjoy, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), SO MUCH FLUFF, because, little bit of cursing, small taste of angst, very small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: The snow drifted from the sky in soft arches, landing on the ground all around and covering the evidence of the hard-won battle. Markus stood on the makeshift stage and looked all around at the gathering of free androids, both the bare chassis of those rescued from the reclamation center and those newly rescued from the cyberlife tower.Everyone was smiling and happy and why wouldn't they be? they had won.but things aren't over yet, the was was over, now it was time to go home.but Markus wasn't sure he would be welcome anymore.





	maybe this is... peace.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for fizzabel for the DBH summer exchange. it was an awesome event and i hope to take place in it again!
> 
> hope you enjoy the family fluffy feels!  
RD

The snow drifted from the sky in soft arches, landing on the ground all around and covering the evidence of the hard-won battle. Markus stood on the makeshift stage and looked all around at the gathering of free androids, both the bare chassis of those rescued from the reclamation center and those newly rescued from the cyberlife tower.

None of them were without a smile on their face, even norths harsh face had relaxed, lips pulled into a smile as she found that violence wasn’t always the answer, if he was being honest as he looked at the faces of his friends, he found that all of them were laughing and smiling after his speech, even Connor.

The deviant hunter who once upon a time had been their greatest threat but was now their greatest help. But he looked distracted, Markus walked up to the still newly deviated android and placed his hand onto his shoulder “you did well Connor, I don’t know what we would have done without your help” the brunet androids lips pulled up into a slight smile at the thanks.

“I'm sure that’s not true, you would have found a way without my help” Markus tilted his head, conceding on that point “true but there would have been far more casualties” he removed his hand from Connors shoulder “if you don’t mind my saying so, you look distracted Connor, what’s on your mind?” the younger lowered his head slightly, LED cycling to yellow “I just…”

Connor paused, brow furrowing before raising his gaze once again to Markus “I don’t know what to do now, I don’t have a mission” he looked lost and Markus gaze softened in sympathy, knowing he wasn’t much different when he had woken up in the scrap yard.

“then” he started slowly “it’s time to go home” Connor looked up at him then, LED cycling once more as yellow before settling in its normal cool blue “home” he said slowly, almost like it was a foreign concept then he smiled, lines around his eyes relaxing “I suppose your right, thank you Markus” and with that the rk800 turned around and started walking away through the crowd.

Markus watched him go with a slight sad smile before a hand landed on his own shoulder making him turn around “maybe it’s time to follow your own advice” the blonde android and his left-hand Simon said with a soft expression. Behind Simon stood Markus’ right hand north and their confidant josh was beside her.

He was confused “what do you mean?” Simon shook his head fondly at his friend “that it’s time to go home Markus” he frowned “this is my home” he said, ignoring the thoughts of a wheelchair bound man and expensive paints.

North rose an imperious brow at him “your other home, you still have one and family waiting on you” Markus was sure if he still had his LED it would be cycling between yellow and red right now “you are my family” suddenly josh walked forward and laid a soothing hand on Markus shoulder.

“you can have more than one family, and I for one want to meet this man” his soft smile changed into a mischievous smirk “anyone able to put up with you for years has to be worth knowing” Markus felt like punching his friend but resisted, only because he knew it was in jest, trying to make Markus feel better.

Slowly he nodded “ok, but not right now” all three nodded “but soon” Simon said, and Markus nodded again “soon”

Soon turned into a week later, when things had finally calmed down enough that Markus no longer needed to look over his shoulder or, as the humans said, sleep with one eye open.

But even still it felt almost too soon, and he stood outside, staring at the house for a good long while. His friends stood behind him, not rushing him but he could almost feel norths impatience raising and that was what pushed him forward, slowly approaching the front door and fully expecting it to remain closed.

He didn’t want to say how surprised he was when it wrong open, the security system greeting him as it always had. Standing in the entrance hallway was carl’s new caretaker, the AP700 android Markus had deviated on his last visit.

The androids face visibly softened upon seeing Markus “Welcome back” he said in a soft voice and green eyes looked over Markus shoulders at the other three who watched him wearily “you brought friends” he sounded happy about it which was slightly confusing.

“Is carl” Markus trailed off slightly, remembering the state the man had been in on his last visit. The AP700 smiled slightly wider “he just sat down for breakfast” he lifted his arm and motioned toured the living room “I'm sure he would be glad to see you” Markus smiled and nodded, starting to move past when he stopped.

Turning back he looked at the android who looked at him in confusion at his sudden change in direction “do you have a name” the AP700 smiled and leaned over the railing of the stairs “I wasn’t given one but carl has taken to calling me Derek”

That made him smile “thank you, Derek” the android nodded “your welcome Markus, carl’s waiting on you” and with that he continued up the stairs to finish whatever chore he had assigned himself.

Turning back north was confused “did he replace you that quickly?” she questioned, still distrustful of humans. Knowing her backstory he didn’t blame her.

Markus shook his head “no, I believe Mr. Kamski sent Derek after the accident” that was all he called his near death and subsequent rebirth in the scrap yard, he preferred not thinking about it at all as the horrible place still haunted him.

Norths eyes lit up slightly with the information “I see” she said, and Markus nodded again before turning to the doors and slowly walking forward. The room was just as he remembered it, with the shelves of books and piano and chess board with a game half finished.

And the table, at which carl sat though he no longer ate, now he looked up and stared at them “Markus” he said slowly making the deviant leader almost feel like a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He couldn’t read the mans face and for a moment he was afraid, they had argued the last time they spoke was the human still mad? Markus hoped not. He watched carl closely and approached when the old man motioned him to, stopping when he stood beside the man’s chair.

Carl was looking him over, the man’s artist eyes picking out details and scrutinizing him, making Markus feel like straightening his rumpled clothing, made him wonder if any thirium still stained his jacket.

But after a moment the man smiled and Markus worries melted away as the man opened his arms, Markus falling to his knees to be wrapped in the man’s warm embrace “I'm so proud of you son” androids weren’t supposed to be able to cry but Markus felt his eyes sting and squeezed them tight, pressing his smile into carl’s chest as the man stroked his head as comfort.

“who are your friends” Markus lifted his head and looked at the three standing in the doorway and looking very out of place, north was fidgeting, Simon was glancing around and josh’s gaze with flitting between the giraffe and the several bookcases. Markus smiled again and leaned back, tagging a deep breath he didn’t need while whipping his face on his sleeve before standing up “they…”

Markus paused, his voice attracting the three androids’ eyes “their family” he heard carl hum and looked down at him to see his smile “Well family doesn’t lurk in doorways, Derek does that enough for all of you”

There was a harrumph from the second floor and Markus was sure if he looked up, he’d see the mentioned android “come sit down” carl motioned the three forward and they approached slowly pausing just short of the table and apparently still unsure of how to proceed. Until carl elbowed Markus in the hip “don’t just stand there Markus” he sounded amused “introduce me” Markus ducked his head slightly, wondering if androids could blush before stepping away so the other three could get closer.

“these are josh Simon and north, they helped me keep Jericho afloat” north snorted quietly at the irony of the joke “guys, this is carl Manfred, my” he paused for a moment before finishing “my dad” he could almost feel carl’s happiness at being referred to as that and Markus had to admit, it made his chest feel light in a way that made him wonder if his thirium pump had been damaged before dismissing it as he had no alerts.

Carl, ever the professional when it came to meeting people shook the hand of all three androids, connecting their faces to their names “so” the human broke the silence they had dropped into “tell me all about the trouble my son has gotten himself into while he was away” Markus saw north smirk and exchange a glance with josh and felt like groaning, so he did.

“carrlll” he complained making the older smirk up at him “well, you don’t call, you don’t write, how else am I supposed to know what you’ve been up to” he teased “the news has been pretty good at keeping track of him” Simon offered, ever the peaceful one of the group.

The human waved a hand “I don’t believe a word that comes out of their mouth, snobby reporters that don’t know their ear from their asses” Markus looked down “Carl” he said in amusement and the old man shrugged “it’s the truth and you know it” Markus rolled his eyes, his shoulders finally relaxing “people are afraid of what they don’t understand”

Carl glanced up and him and they shared a smile, a smile that said so many things without a word having to be spoken, then carl turned back to the other three and motioned toured the living area “come sit down” he said and he was smirking again “I want details about exactly how many stupid things he did” they moved toured the couches and left Markus standing there.

“carl, I am a highly advanced android and am very intelligent” carl glanced back from where he poured himself a drink despite the early hour “that doesn’t mean you cant be stupid” north Simon and josh all laughed at that and Markus felt embarrassed but at the same time, happy.

With his family sitting together, both old and new, complaining about his, as carl called them, ‘dumbass moments’ he finally felt truly happy.

“I have to tell you how he fell in the river” and now he felt mortified “north” Markus said rushing forward to cover her mouth “you said you wouldn’t bring that up again” she stuck her tongue out and licked his palm making him want to pull away but resisted “well he asked” josh took over and he felt north smirk against his palm as he glared at josh. “we were talking about a raid on a cyberlife facility, not long after he took over and he wasn’t paying attention” he reached out and covered josh’s mouth as well trusting Simon not to rat him out.

He really should have known better.

All four of them looked at the blonde who had been mostly quiet since arriving and Markus nonexistent gut shrunk as he saw the blonde peer up and smirk at them “it wasn’t that he wasn’t paying attention, he was distracted and walked right off the edge of the dock we were standing on” carl rose a brow as if knowing that wasn’t the whole story.

It wasn’t “what had him so distracted?” Simon’s smirk grew slightly and he felt josh and north do the same under his hands “Simon, if you were ever my friend” the blonde looked at him innocently “we brought a few androids with us to help transport the larger equipment we needed and a few were giggling while talking about how great Markus was, he overheard”

It was official, androids could blush because Markus felt the skin on his face shifting, a small alert informing him of the adjust to his thirium flow. He pressed his lips together and while he was dismissing it north yanked his hand off of her mouth “he preened at their praise but when he walked over the edge of the pier he shrieked” north was giggling and josh snorting behind his hand, Simon hiding his laughter behind his hand as carl started laughing “I didn’t know an androids voice could go so high without shorting out” Simon added.

Markus huffed and walked over to an empty seat, throwing himself down like a dejected teenager “I hate all of you” he complained and Simon who was closest to him leaned over and patted his leg “but we love you dear” he teased.

Despite the embarrassment he felt Markus lips did twitch up at the corners because even still his pump bloomed with a warm fondness and he was happy.

As they lapsed into another one of his embarrassments, he closed his eyes and sighed wondering if this was what it felt like to be truly at peace.

He chose to believe it was.


End file.
